Falling
by xxElla MadElynxx
Summary: Just when he thought he had forgotten everything, Isaac's past catches up to him. This time, Stiles is there too and he has no intentions of letting the were-wolf crumble and 'fall'. Isaac/Stiles friendship. Scott's there too being the wonderful true alpha he is. Heavy on the bromance. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_Hi guys...I'm in the process of completing the next chapter of 'Broken Beyond Repair' but until then I thought I'd just post this one. I wrote this after re-watching that episode yesterday...where Isaac hides under his bed...in that crazy motel room...where Scott also tries to kill himself...remember? Season 3?_

_Yeah...then I just couldn't resist. Initially, this was going to be a one-shot but my fingers just kept typing and now its pretty long. Nearly 4000 words..so I divided it into chapters. _

_Sorry if the writing isn't good because I kind of went with the flow, really. It is pretty heavy on the bromance, though. And I am pretty sure nobody minds that ;) The story is rated T for a reason. Torture, mainly. _

_So...get ready then...for a panicked Isaac, helpful Stiles and over-protective Scott. Wow..I just gave it all away didn't I? _;) __

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER-1<span>

"Stiles...what are we doing here?" Isaac all but hissed, eyes darting confusedly around the place.

Said human just shrugged his shoulders, trying hard to stifle a chuckle of amusement behind his lips.

"I know Scott wanted us to meet somewhere public but this..." Isaac trailed off, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, his cheeks quickly turning a light shade of pink. It was his first time in a gay bar.

Enjoying the expression on Isaac's face a little too much, Stiles let out a snort of laughter, abruptly stopping when the were-wolf flashed his yellow glow sticks at him for a fleeting second.

"Woah! Okay. Okay." Stiles rose his hands in mock surrender.

Trying to ignore the 'hyper-active spaz' altogether, Isaac swore under his breath, letting out a frustrated puff of air before turning his gaze back to the place. When a smart-looking man winked at him, he visibly blushed and turned away quickly, wanting to desperately beat the crap out of whoever was responsible for this plan.

Besides, Isaac never really preferred crowded areas anyways; he didn't know how to strike a conversation with people, didn't know how to react to what they say..didn't know how to...the list could go on really.

Letting his eyes linger around the bar, he began thinking of all the times he had wanted to escape his father's so-called learning sessions; all the times he had wanted to tell people, wanted someone to listen, to help. Isaac inhaled a lungful of air to swallow down his tears. The last thing he needed was to lose complete control of his emotions. Yes, he was a were-wolf now but somewhere deeper in his heart, he was still the same tortured, fragile soul looking for support and love; support that Scott and Derek were ever-ready to provide.

As he continued to gaze around, trying his best to empty his mind of all the bad memories, his eyes suddenly widened and his mouth parted. Cold sweat quickly started to prickle against the pale flesh of his forehead and trickle down the back of his neck as he stared at the sight in front of him. He inhaled shakily, lips trembling with panic. He was paralyzed now...paralyzed by fear. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

><p>"Isaac? Are you even listening to me?"<p>

Stiles asked; annoyed. "This is serious." He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, eyes wide with unreasonable enthusiasm and feet bouncing with adrenaline. On getting no response, he shook his head in disbelief. "Wow!" He said sarcastically, babbling incoherent words under his breath before turning around to order a drink.

The sound of a raspy breath stopped him in his tracks and he turned back to look at the were-wolf, concern evident on his face.

"Isaac?" He asked, forehead wrinkling when he was only answered by silence.

His eyes lingered down to Isaac's chest which was rising and falling at an incredibly fast pace. Peering over his own shoulder, he followed the were-wolf's line of vision. Isaac was staring at a man in his late forties, tall, well-built, half-bald, seated at the other end of the bar, but it really wasn't the appearance that Stiles was worried about, it was the way Isaac was looking at him with...fear. Isaac was scared. Surprisingly, he was terrified.

Isaac kept staring with wide panicked eyes, a hard lump quickly rising in his throat and blocking his windpipe. He couldn't breathe, his palms were slick and clammy with sweat, and his heart felt as though it was trying to beat its way out of his chest, fluttering painfully against his rib cage. His head began to spin, his toes and fingers began to tingle with the painful sensation of...a whip painfully digging into his flesh.

He tried to stop himself from falling into the dark abyss of his own past, blinking his eyes rapidly to stay alert but suddenly, the world blurred around him and the ringing sound in his ears got horrendously loud. The next thing he knew, he wasn't in the bar anymore, he wasn't with Stiles and he was hanging from the ceiling...shirtless. A shrill laughter reverberated around what he recognized was the basement of his dad's house and he felt a violent shiver run down his spine.

The last thing he heard was Stiles' concerned voice asking him if he was alright, after which he knew nothing. Nothing but unbearable pain.

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>: _

_Isaac whimpered at the sound of footsteps heading towards his cell. Twisting desperately in the chains dangling him from the ceiling, he swallowed hardly to stop the tears cascading down his face. No way was he going to give Dan the satisfaction. He always thought Dan- his dad's friend/babysitter when Isaac's father didn't feel like to see his son's face anymore- was a scary man. Not because he was muscular and looked dangerous...but because he was a sadist. More like, Mr. Lahey times 100. _

_Isaac had tried telling his father..tried to stop all this from happening but, obviously, didn't believe him-more like didn't even listen to him- and here he was again. _

_The large man entered the cell and tapped the whip against the stone floor making the teen flinch and bite back a terrified shout._

_"Isaac, my boy. Ready for your session?" Dan smirked._

_Kicking his feet in mid-air to somehow escape, Isaac shook his head. _"_Please… please don't" He begged, tears brimming in his eyes despite the tireless attempts. "Help me! HELP!" He screamed, knowing all too well that there was no one there. "Don't please."_

_"I can't do that." The man mocked, moving closer. Admiring the sight in front of him for a while, Dan ran his fingers over the smooth skin of Isaac's chest. "Youth...gotta love it." He said, lust-filled eyes fixed on the teen's face, fingers continuously caressing his body._

_When his hand reached the boy's lower abdomen, he smiled with pleasure and licked his lips. Leaning closer, he shut his eyes and ran his tongue down on the skin, enjoying Isaac's desperate efforts to move._

_"Only if I could..." Dan sighed in disappointment, taking Isaac's face in his free hand. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before attacking Isaac's lips with a__ bruising kiss. Isaac's screams were muffled as the man didn't stop and only got more violent._

_Moving back with an angry yell, Dan took a long look at the fragile human, jaws grinding with each other as if trying hard to control the urge. Shaking his head, he smirked once more and swung his arm backwards._

_"Scream!" He yelled, amusement dripping from his voice._

_Isaac scrunched his eyes shut and prepared for what was going to come. The second the whip connected with his body, pain coursed through him and his breath hitched in his throat. A loud scream erupted from inside his chest as the whip slashed through the skin and blood trickled down from the newly-formed wounds._

_"After a few minutes of endless agony, "No...please no." Isaac whispered pleadingly, eyes half-lidded with pain, throat too raw to yell._

_A lop-sided grin appeared on Dan's face and he paused. Isaac let out a desperate breath and closed his eyes. He knew Dan wasn't finished with him yet... he had barely started._

* * *

><p>Stiles looked back at Isaac helplessly – he'd never seen him this terrified before and he had no idea how to help him.<p>

A tear trickled down the were-wolf's eyes and he snapped back into reality with a loud gasp. Another shorter gasp escaped his lips and he turned around in a frenzy, propping one of his shaky arms on the counter and placing the other over his mouth to try and stop the whimpers. Clearly surprised, Stiles walked a step towards the were-wolf. "Isaac buddy, you alright?" He didn't know exactly what more he was going to say but his top priority was to pull the distraught teen out of whatever trance he was stuck in.

He noticed how Isaac was occasionally flinching, closing his eyes every time he did. It looked as though, in his mind, he was being...Stiles froze. Considering his options, he moved closer, placing his hand on the were-wolf's shoulder, feeling the light shivers running through his body.

"Isaac...what happened?"

Much to Stiles' horror, Isaac's breathing became shallower at the contact and he moved his other hand to touch his heaving chest, completely oblivious to the human's presence. What the hell is going on in his head? Stiles wondered. The were-wolf suddenly bolted on his feet, startling Stiles who jumped a feet back in fear. Isaac closed his eyes and curled his fingers in the fabric of his shirt, clutching desperately at his chest. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. All he could feel was the whip. The thick leather whip tearing through the skin on his back. And the fear.

Having recovered from the shock, Stiles' eyes softened as a realization struck him. He knew exactly what this was. Memories flooded his mind and he ran a frustrated hand across his face. No, Isaac didn't deserve this. Not after how much he had already suffered in his life. He didn't deserve to be held so firmly in the grasp of a panic attack. A panic attack that kept one in the realm of terror and helplessness till they couldn't take it anymore. No doubt, these things were bad but the first time was a completely different animal. Painful and Merciless.

Isaac looked around him, frantically searching the area for any signs of immediate danger. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs hijacking his vision, unsure what was part of the flashback and what was real.

"Isaac...calm down." Stiles tried, moving closer again, this time much slower. He placed his hand on the were-wolf's shoulder, crossing his fingers behind his back. After a few more seconds of frantic heaving and confused glances from everyone else around them, Isaac turned to look into the human's concerned eyes.

"St..St..Stiles?"

* * *

><p><em>So...how was it? Did you like it? I know...it doesn't really make sense. Why would a total stranger hurt Isaac for no reason? And why the hell did not believe him? I needed to do that to make this story. But somewhere I feel like..Isaac's father would 'not' even listen to him, you know. He WAS an asshole. And Dan is, as you can see, a bigger asshole. But, yes, that's only my opinion. Not necessary that you share the same. And the ending...I know...not exactly a cliffie. Sorry about that too. The next chapter will be up tom. or the day after that. Until then, bye!<em>

-_Ellie_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N-_

_Hey guys...here's the next chapter, as promised. Thanks to all of you for reading and following. And that one person who 'favorited' the story, Mr./Ms. 75645342317. You made my day. Thank you. Anyways...the next chapter which is also the last chapter will be up in a day or two. _

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER-2<span>

"St..St..Stiles?" Isaac whispered hoarsely, unsure as to Stiles was actually there or was just a fragment of his imagination. He needed someone to pull him out, to make him forget. He needed Stiles but was it really Stiles? His breathing was still erratic but his eyes seemed to have relaxed a little as he continued to look. His lips were slightly trembling, back and chest burning from the inside. The pain felt so real...how could he not panic?

"Stiles...ju...just...ge..get me out of here…" He begged. Stiles frowned, slightly perplexed by the request.

Isaac looked directly into the human's eyes, his own tortured. Stiles stared back. Isaac's complexion was pale, even his sharp cheekbones had taken on a ghostly white hew, he was shaking, and his blond curls clung to his forehead and the back of his neck, slick with sweat. His skin was also cold to the touch. Icy cold.

"Please Stiles…" he gasped as he reached his hands out to the edge of the counter, clumsily wavering back and forth, searching for support. His head was too foggy, his body swaying from the dizziness that enveloped his senses.

"Woah! Woah!' Stiles hoisted his friend up, circling his arm around the were-wolf's waist. 'I got you...I got you." He said quickly, trying hard to hide the obvious panic on his face. Isaac's head was throbbing behind his temples now, breaths short and raspy making him want to just lose consciousness.

"Alright, c'mon." Stiles carefully guided Isaac, and helped him push through the people, tightening his grip around his waist.

Sweat nagged at his brow as he practically carried the were-wolf to the bathroom, stumbling a few times during his walk. Gently moving towards the wall, he let go of Isaac, waiting cautiously till the were-wolf leaned heavily against it.

Isaac's brow was mated with sweat too as he struggled to breathe, one of his hands still positioned on his chest.

Opening the door to the bathroom, "C'mon." Stiles offered his hand again and guided the were-wolf inside.

_"What the hell?"_

_"Dude...can't you see we're busy? Get out! And please...take your drunk friend with you."_

Two unknown voices sounded from behind the door as the duo entered. Stiles' blood fizzled and he just couldn't contain it anymore.

"Okay, you two shitheads." Stiles jabbed his finger at them as he spoke. "Out!" He said, eyes flashing defensively. The larger of the two men snorted in response.

"OUT!" Stiles nearly yelled now. Sensing the pure rage in his tone, the two 'shitheads' left without saying another word, silently promising to never judge a book by its cover again.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves down, Stiles hurriedly helped the shaking were-wolf lean his back against the wall and slowly slid him down so he could sit. He crouched down beside Isaac and just hoped for Scott to arrive. Sure, he knew how 'it' felt like but he didn't know how to make it go away. The doubt, the uncertainty.

Isaac clumsily shifted in his place, re-connecting with the ground when Stiles pushed him back down . "St..Stiles..you have to.." He pointed towards the door, breathing heavily between each word.

"What? I have to what?" Stiles tried to continue the conversation, stealing worried glances towards the door. _Where the hell are you Scott?_

Isaac ran a hand through his hair, his blond curls sticking to his sweat-drenched forehead. "Just...just keep him..." A sob choked itself out of his throat and finally he let it out. The frustration. The pain. The fear.

"Keep him away from me." He yelled, grasping Stiles' hand in his own.

Stiles froze in his spot. He couldn't get his eyes off the were-wolf. He felt tears stinging in his own eyes as Isaac cried openly before him.

'Please...just don't leave me with him. He'll hurt me...he will. Just...just don't leave...' Isaac's words stopped being coherent after that as his body wracked with each cry. 'Stiles...please...' He pleaded.

"Isaac...I promise I won't. I won't leave you." Stiles swiftly spoke, his hand squeezing the back of Isaac's neck comfortingly. "Just...No...don't sleep yet. Breathe. Just breathe. Can you do that for me?" Stiles hand now moved to touch the were-wolf's face, tracing smooth circles against his cheek. Unlike the last time, Isaac nuzzled into the contact. He nodded and inhaled deeply, letting out a shaky puff of air. Stiles wasn't going anywhere. You're not alone. He's with you. He won't let Dan hurt you. His mind provided.

The human nodded back and encouraged the were-wolf to continue, a small smile appearing on his face. Isaac looked like a...small child. Innocent. Adorable. The rattling of the door knob pulled Stiles out of his thoughts and he quickly turned to look at the intruder, his free hand unconsciously balling into a fist.

"Scott!"

Stiles breathed in relief. "Where the hell have you been?"

While Scott was busy looking around for potential threats, clearly worried, Isaac tiredly closed his eyes. He groaned when a loud banging pierced his moment of peace, pushing him back ever so slowly into his past but before he could go any deeper, he snapped his eyes open. Exhausted, he leaned in forward and rested his forehead against Stiles' shoulder, placing one of his hands on his thin biceps.

"Okaaayyy..." Stiles whispered, clearly surprised. One of his arms was still risen above his head and he looked down at the were-wolf, unsure. His mind told him that this was only an after-effect of the panic attack... but...did Isaac finally think of him as a friend?

Slowly and carefully, with uncountable questions screaming in his head, Stiles ran his hand across the back of Isaac's head and wrapped the other around his shoulders. When Isaac let out a content sigh and tightened his grip, Stiles rested his chin on the taller man's head and closed his eyes.

Letting out a hot puff of air he began to think. He had never thought that Isaac could ever look so restless and...vulnerable. Yes, he knew the boy had gone through a lot in his entire life, his mother, his brother, his psychotic father but man, what did the bastard do to him to leave scars like these?

He felt anger bubble inside his chest and he took a deep breath to suppress it. A worried albeit confused Scott placed a hand on the human's shoulder and knelt down beside the duo.

Resting his head against the wall tiredly, Isaac instinctively nuzzled into the alpha's hand on his face. Scott shared a quick glance with Stiles and whispered, still looking at his pack member with concern, "What happened?"

"I don't know...he was perfectly fine when we got here...and then suddenly he was hyperventilating."

"Something should have triggered it." Scott stated, starting to get impatient.

"Scott, all I know is that it had something to do with this man...who was..."

"What man?" Scott interrupted, leaning in closer to Stiles when Isaac's head lolled to the other side, "What man?" He repeated.

"I don't know...Isaac said something about..." Stiles really didn't know how to continue. "...I think...I think that man hurt Isaac when he was, you know."

Scott scrunched his eyes shut and inhaled deeply. Stiles, being Stiles, very clearly understood the pure anger that was quickly spreading across his best friend's face and hoped for the best.

"Did you see the man's face?" Scott asked after a little while, trying hard to look calm.

Stiles shook his head. He knew his best friend too well. "No...Scott...no...you are not going to do anything to that man." Scott tried to interrupt but Stiles cut him off. "Don't! Scott...just let it go."

"Look at him, Stiles." Scott yelled furiously, pointing at Isaac. "That man deserves to die for what he did." He hissed, getting up from his place and angrily storming towards the door. "And YOU are going to help me find him."

Stiles quickly followed and pulled at his arm, "Scott...I know you don't want to do this man. Even if you hurt him...it won't change anything. You think that's going to make Isaac feel better? Scott...all he needs is someone there to help him... to let him know that he's not alone anymore. Scott, all WE have to do is be there for him not KILL someone just to prove it.." Stiles took a deep breath to calm down "...Just...let's take him home. Okay?" Stiles voice dropped down to a whisper as he peered over his shoulder to look at Isaac.

Scott ran a hand across his face in frustration before nodding. Stiles was always right. It would be stupid to not listen to him.

Nodding back encouragingly, Stiles let out a long tired breath. "C'mon." He said and moved towards Isaac, Scott following right behind him. Together, they carried their friend out of the bar, Stiles making sure he painfully shoved the sadistic asshole with his shoulder as he walked out.

In his defense, shoving is not the same as slicing with long, sharp claws now is it? He had to do something.

* * *

><p><em>So...did you like it? No? Yes? Pls. let me know. Your reviews encourage me to write. Until next time, bye.<em>

-_Ellie_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- _

_Okay...I know I promised and I'm so so sorry for not having posted this chapter sooner. But here it is now...and hopefully you'll like it. Plus, thanks to all those wonderful people who read, reviewed and followed. Thanks a ton to those who put it in their favs. You all encourage me to write. Anyways, the last chapter. Finally._

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER-3<span>

"My room. Let's take him to my room." Scott suggested, slowly heading towards the stairs, a semi-conscious Isaac slumped between him and Stiles. The human nodded and readjusted his grip on Isaac's waist, trying to ignore the dull pain in his back.

Together, they stumbled towards the room and helped Isaac sit on the edge of the bed. Forming a pile of pillows for the beta to lean his back against, Scott exited the room. Meanwhile, Stiles knelt down in front of the were-wolf and whispered to himself, "Alright. Lets get these out."

Letting one of Isaac's shoes fall to the ground with a loud thump, the human then started to unlace the other one when the were-wolf stopped him.

"I'll do it." Isaac whispered, making attempts of pushing Stiles' hand away. His words were slightly muffled, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. Though he had tried his best to sound confident, his body was shaking too much for him to do anything . His limbs were moving a little too slow, failing to follow the commands of his brain and now he was visibly struggling to get his shoe out. Pathetic. He thought to himself. "Hey...let me." Stiles interrupted, smiling and crouching down in front of him again.

"Than's Sti's." Isaac's lips pulled into a fake smile, the only kind he could muster with so much fear and pain clouding his mind. Though deep inside, he was more than just grateful to the human for even being there.

Smiling a little, Stiles nodded and got up from his place, moving towards the bedside table to switch on the lights. At the same time, Scott re-entered the room with a pair of sweatpants. "Well...I told my mom you're staying here today...and these I just washed so don't worry." He placed the clothes on the bed and slumped down on the chair placed beside it, glancing between his two friends.

Isaac propped himself up with his arms and slid backwards to lean against the bed frame, eyes glued to a spot on the floor. Scott was going to let him stay?

"And she's okay with it? Because if she's not, I'm sure we can all stay at my house. My dad's gone...he won't be back till tomorrow morning."

"No...she wanted to meet Isaac anyways." Scott assured turning around to look at his friend, a comforting smile plastered on his face. He frowned slightly when the teen did not react and shared a quick yet concerned glance with Stiles.

"Isaac?" The human called out trying to grab the were-wolf's attention.

Said were-wolf blinked his eyes before casting his head down. Stiles and Scott decided to give him the time he needed and patiently waited. They could see he was struggling with something...opening and closing his mouth a few times, unsure as to what would be the right thing to say in the situation.

He had shown the vulnerable part of himself to them today...the one who was scared of darkness, scared of Dan, scared of pain... the one who didn't want to be alone. Sure, he could trust them with his weakness but would they REALLY not mind the presence of a broken, distraught, self-loathing were-wolf?

Taking a deep breath, he decided to just say the words out loud. "Are you guys really sure I should stay here? I mean..I don't want to be a bother and...' He fiddled nervously with his fingers as he hurriedly whispered, breathing only when Scott interrupted him.

"Hey...you're not a bother. And you're staying...no more discussions."

Isaac stared at the alpha, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He really wasn't used to all the attention. "Thanks." He added after a few more seconds of sniffling.

Sharing yet another glance with Stiles for approval, Scott opened his mouth to speak, only to decide against it. The duo could see the desperate albeit failing attempts Isaac was making of blinking back his tears and they couldn't take it anymore. They wanted him to open up to them; to share and to lessen his pain. They wanted to help, but there was nothing they could do. Not until Isaac wanted otherwise.

The wooden floor beneath Stiles' feet squeaked and Isaac jumped.

Much to the pair's concern, Isaac still hadn't regained the color of his skin. His eyes were now wide-open, darting around the room nervously like a wounded animal. His back was hunched slightly, as if he was trying to make himself look smaller, his nerves twitching every once in a while, making him flinch every time an unknown voice sounded in his ear. All he wanted to do now was curl onto himself and cry.

But obviously, Stiles and Scott weren't going to let that happen. Not in a million years.

Sensing the distress and fear radiating off his friend in waves, Scott sighed before stating firmly, "Isaac...listen to me. You don't have to go through this on your own. If there's anything you EVER wanna talk about...just know that I'm here okay? And I'll listen to every word you say. Just call me...I want to help."

Isaac's lip trembled and he quickly sniffled, scrunching his eyes shut to hide the tears. What the hell was wrong with him today? He was never such an easy crier.

Trying to enlighten the mood, Stiles spoke with uncertainty. He didn't know if Isaac really trusted him. "And if Scott doesn't show up because he's, you know...I'll be there...just wanted to let you know."

Smiling momentarily at the human's awkwardness, Isaac nodded.

Stiles then glanced at his watch, "Woah...Its seriously late...you should probably rest." He said. "Besides, you look like you need it." He let out a nervous laugh, trying his best to mask the concern on his face.

Isaac smiled, frowning slightly. Had Stiles forgotten he was standing between two were-wolves? It was never really a hard task to read the human's face anyways.

Grinning to himself, Scott came to his friend's rescue. "He's right...plus, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate." He assured, patting the human's shoulder.

"You know..." Stiles yanked his best friend's hand away before continuing, "...where to find us."

As the duo turned around to exit, Isaac felt a sudden fear grip him. He unknowingly grabbed a fistful of sheets and pulled at them fiercely. He turned to look out the window and his fear only intensified. No way...today he couldn't be alone. Not with Dan's image lingering at the back of his mind. But how was he going to say it?

He heard the doorknob turn and just before the duo could step out of the room, he nearly yelled, "Guys!" He called out.

They spun around and looked at him with concern, frowns lining their features.

Isaac looked directly into their eyes and spoke quickly. "Could you...please just uhh..."

Scott and Stiles looked at him questioningly and he sighed. He didn't want to scream himself awake in the middle of the night. "Could you just please...stay?" He pleaded breathlessly, staring at the duo with expectant eyes.

Much to his surprise, Scott simply nodded and Stiles shrugged his shoulders, walking towards the bed in seconds. Scott slumped down beside Isaac and leaned his back against the bed frame. Stiles just removed his shoes and jumped on the chair.

No words were exchanged and Isaac just stared at them for a while.

Damn, he was lucky.

"Not sleepy?" Scott's voice interrupted his reverie and he slightly nodded, lying back down on the bed.

He was relieved...beyond relieved at this stage. The company of his two friends gave him the confidence to close his eyes, his heart beginning to relax beneath his chest. He felt safe...like nothing could hurt him as long as his friends were around.

Peering over his shoulder, he glanced at the two teens sprawled in their positions slowly drifting off to sleep. Smiling, he pulled the sheets over his body. This bed, these people, THIS...felt like the closest thing to home he had ever experienced. And god, how much he loved to feel that way. Only if he could feel the same way for the rest of his life. The warmth of a home. Not a house, an actual home.

Deciding to not let his mind wander off again, he let out a content sigh and closed his eyes.

He was out like a light.

* * *

><p><em>So...how did you like it? Let me know. Sorry if the ending wasn't all that good...I suck at endings. Thanks a lot for following me all the way to the end, though. You are awesome! See you soon! :)<em>

-_Ellie_!


End file.
